


Saving the World

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 03:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10179926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Harry100's prompt #306: Order of the Phoenix.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Harry100's prompt #306: Order of the Phoenix.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Saving the World

~

Hearing a crash, Harry raced to the study. He found Eileen Lily there, a broken picture on the floor. Tutting, he banished the mess. “What’d you do?” He scooped her up. 

“G’ma,” she giggled.

Harry smiled. “Yes.” He Summoned the photo. “That’s Grandma and the Order of the Phoenix. They…” he exhaled, “…saved the world.” 

“As did you,” said Severus behind him. 

“Papa,” cried Eileen, extending her arms towards Severus.

Harry handed her over. “With help.” 

Leaning in, Severus kissed him. “We all require help sometime.” 

“True.” Smiling, Harry spared one last look at the photo before following them out. 

~


End file.
